And Everyone
by MoldyMoo
Summary: (ONESHOT) A mission in King's Row quickly takes an unexpected turn when Sombra hacks a teammate...


The streets in Dorado were quiet in the early hour. The only sound were the soft footsteps as the small group moved covertly through the streets, checking in on a solid tip as to where Reaper and his cohorts were located currently.

"Anything from the roof?" Morrison muttered into his comm, glancing behind him back down the alley.

Genji dropped down in front of him soundlessly. "Nothing," he grunted, straightening.

"Think we been had?" McCree asked, rounding a corner to join the small group.

Mercy, who'd been following Morrison, shrugged. "Winston seemed very sure about this one," she said, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Where'd Hanzo get off to?" McCree asked, noting the only missing member of their group. He looked along the street behind him, but they were the only ones out this late at night.

Without turning, Genji pointed over his shoulder towards a shadow of a man perched on the corner of a building behind him.

"Something is not right," Hanzo's voice crackled through the comm. He hadn't been on many missions with them, with Mercy especially, and she didn't really peg him as a team player.

"I agree," Mercy said. "Winston was very sure, he said the lead was rock solid."

"As much as I'd like to find Gabe and beat some sense into 'im, we gotta admit when we've hit a dead end," McCree told Morrison gently, earning a scowl intense even behind the visor that hid his face. He could see it just as he had all those years ago when he mucked up on Blackwatch missions.

Genji's head snapped up suddenly as his enhanced hearing caught the whistle of an arrow through the air above them, headed for the rooftop in front of him. Morrison followed Genji's line of sight and quickly pushed Mercy into the shadows, everyone a sudden flurry of movement.

"What did you see?" Morrison demanded, finger at his ear as he continued to guide Mercy away from the middle of the street, scanning the rooftops.

"Sniper on th—"

"Hanzo?" Morrison snapped before he cursed under his breath. "Comm's dead. Stay close."

Mercy nodded, one hand on her staff, the other on her pistol. While Hanzo was still on the rooftop across the street, nocking another arrow, she noted that Genji hadn't strayed too far from them, choosing to hid against the dumpster in the alley across from them in the cover of the shadow from the building.

A woman materialized in the middle of the street. "EMP activated," she called out to someone.

Mercy let out a small sound as her staff went dead suddenly, a small bubble of panic forming in her stomach.

Genji launched himself away from the wall towards the woman, but she managed to dodge his sword, letting out a laugh that made Mercy's hair stand on end. This was going south very quickly. They had been set up. They should have guessed that when they got there and the streets were empty.

"Oh, you," she laughed. "I've been told to be prepared for _you_." She held up a hand and a purple glow lit up her fingers in the air.

"Fuck," Morrison breathed, fussing with his gun, which was only emitting dull clicks. "McCree—"

"My damn arm—nnnghh—" There was a string of curses and dull clicking.

"Everything can be hacked," the woman muttered, dodging not only Genji's fury, but Hanzo's arrows now raining from above. She glanced up at Genji, as he skidding to a stop, popping more shuriken out of his arm. "And everyone," she smirked, tapping one last button.

Genji went rigid, the lights on his armor shifting colors.

"What did you do?" Mercy heard him mutter quietly. She jumped when Genji's hand twitched, sending shuriken flying across the street. "What did you do?"

Mercy and Morrison managed to duck out of the way of one of the shuriken, but Mercy saw one had embedded itself in the woman's abdomen. Nothing lethal, from what she could see, but it would be enough to slow her down. She was forced to retreat now, be on the defensive. Morrison and McCree wasted no time removing themselves from the shadows, but with the flick of a wrist, the woman disappeared before their eyes.

"Get Genji," Hanzo called down from the building. "I'll get the sniper."

Genji reached back and pressed the releases, his faceplates falling to the ground with an echoing clang.

Mercy muttered German curses under her breath at the sight of Genji's purple glowing eyes. He'd often had them dimmed after Blackwatch. Something was very, very off. "Stay back," she told McCree and Morrison, slowly making her way towards the cyborg. "Genji?"

"Are you seeing this?" His eyes snapped away from his hands to her and he grinned. "Do you see this? She made me normal."

"What in the world…." McCree muttered from somewhere behind her.

"She hacked Genji," Morrison breathed in realization.

"She made me _normal_ ," Genji corrected, holding up his metal right hand as proof.

"All his senses run through his cybernetics," McCree mumbled, fussing with his gun.

"No, Genji, she didn't," Mercy tried to plead. "Let me just—"

Genji let out a yell as Mercy darted behind him. "Angela, please—don't take this from me."

Mercy's heart broke at the tone of his voice and she hesitated long enough for him to knock her back roughly.

"Sorry, bud," McCree grunted as he jumped into action at the unnecessary roughness with their healer. The butt of McCree's gun landed hard across Genji's temple, but it wasn't enough to knock him out. He straightened and swung at McCree, who simply grabbed his wrist before the blow could land. He was sloppy, slow moving…

"Pull the plate of the back of his neck then remove the chip on the far right, second from the bottom," Mercy called. "It's small. It'll be enough to disrupt whatever signal hacked him."

"No," Genji yelled, angry. In a swift movement, his sword was out of its sheath and headed for McCree's side, but an arrow flew through the air and glanced off Genji's metal arm, the metallic clash ringing through the air in the silence.

Genji's glowing eyes settled on Hanzo, who was standing at the other end of the street, bow still up.

Genji yelled out a string of Japanese towards his brother, but in that moment of distraction, McCree and Morrison jumped on him. One held the cyborg down, the other ripped the protective plating off the back of Genji's neck.

Mercy wiggled her way into the pile and quickly—but carefully—removed a tiny chip. She let out a breath when they felt his mechanical half go limp, purple lights fading back to green, then go dark. But his flesh arm was still pushing against McCree's chest.

"Let me go."

Mercy pressed her lips together and pressed the chip back into place. "You can let him go," she told the men softly. "He should be okay now." She watched as one by one, pieces of him flickered back to life before the lights on his armor dimmed back to their usual soft green glow.

Morrison dropped his grip and stepped back, eyes scrutinizing Genji's form as he and McCree detangled and stood.

"You alright—"

"I am fine," Genji ground out, cutting McCree off. His eyes slid over his shoulder towards Hanzo. "Where did they go?"

"They got away," Hanzo said simply. "The hacker and the sniper disappeared beneath the roads."

Genji let out a growl and Morrison turn away from them. "Winston."

"The comms are still down," McCree told him, trying his own. "Might as well just get to the extraction point and wait for Winston to get 'em back up."

Genji scaled the side of the building Hanzo had claimed the sniper had been on and headed in the direction of the extraction point.

"I've never seen him behave this way," Hanzo mumbled, watching his brother go.

"Hoooo, boy," McCree laughed. "This is exactly how he was before." He clapped Hanzo on the back and followed Morrison down the street.

"What?" Hanzo asked flatly, looking towards Mercy, who was following Genji with her eyes.

"He's just upset," she murmured. "He'll be fine. He was moody like this before Overwatch fell, when he was a part of Blackwatch." She and Hanzo followed the others. "Just keep your distance and I'll talk to him." She paused, unsure if she should ask. "Out of curiosity, what did he say to you? In Japanese?"

Hanzo's leather-gloved hand clenched audibly. "He accused me of trying to finish what I started, that I maybe I wasn't as repentant as I seemed."

"Oh," Mercy sighed. "He's so dramatic sometimes. Don't take him seriously."

"Hm. I remember the _dramatic_ ," he grumbled under his breath, causing Mercy to let out a light giggle.

By the time the tail end of the group reached the frontrunners, their ride had arrived. Mercy and Hanzo boarded behind Morrison and McCree. A quick once over of the others told her she was not needed by any of the other members of their team. Morrison took the pilot's seat and Mercy turned for the back of the ship where Genji sat cross-legged in one of the seats, his hands in his lap, his visor dark.

Mercy took a seat in front of him, careful to make as much noise as she could to alert him to her presence.

"I am fine."

"If you think I believe that then you have not learned much over the years, Genji," Mercy replied.

"Maybe not as much as I once believed I had," he admitted so quietly, Mercy wondered if she was even meant to hear it at all.

She slowly leaned across the space between them and took his hands in hers. "Genji," she sighed.

"So easily," he mumbled angrily. "So easily she tricked me. So quickly I let all my hopes, my—my—"

She squeezed his hands, the metal cutting into her fingers, but she hoped he felt the pressure all the same. "Anybody in your position would, Genji. _Anybody._ "

"That's not it," he argued firmly, and she wished so bad that she could see his face. She almost reached around and released his visor and face mask herself, but didn't want to upset him further. "I thought I had overcome these impossible wants. I thought I had come to terms with what had happened to me." He pulled his hands out of her grasp. "Maybe I have not come to peace like I'd thought. Maybe I was just suppressing my emotions."

Mercy shook her head. "No. That's not it. You can come to terms with what happened to you, you can accept it and move on, but that doesn't mean that, given the chance, you wouldn't wish to return to how you were, that you ouldn't take the chance to be normal again if you could."

"I felt everything inside me crumble," he sighed, hands gripping his knees.

This time, she did reach forward and unlatched his faceplates, letting them fall into her hands. And Genji let her, though he kept his eyes on his lap. She gently took his face in her hands, able to feel his warmth through her gloves.

"Everybody has their moments of mental and emotional weakness, Genji," she murmured, hoping— _trying_ —to comfort him in some way. "You were just unfortunate to have this moment in front of others."

This earned her a small smile. "I have been broken, beaten down to a bloody pulp in front of others, Angela. Overwatch has seen much more of me than I'd have liked. What does not embarrass me was that others witnessed it, but that it happened at all. I should have known it was a trick from the start."

Mercy shook her head. "You couldn't have known," she told him smugly. "She hacked every sensor in your body, including some of the chips in your brain to assist with certain functions. There's no way you would have known the difference. There was literally nothing you could have done to avoid it."

That made him frown and her heart dropped a little, not expecting that reaction. "So this could be repeated…"

She shrugged a little. "Possibly. You know I'll do everything in my power to figure out a way to prevent it from happening again," she explained. "But should she hack your body again, it would likely go very much the same as it did today."

Genji muttered some Japanese under his breath as he reattached the faceplates, and Mercy stood. "I need to speak with Morrison. Will you be okay?" Genji nodded and Mercy continued to watch him.

"I will be fine, Angela," Genji assured her. "I just need to speak with my master when we return."

"I think that can be arranged after an initial scan, if you don't mind," Angela nodded. "I want to find the backdoor she accessed in your systems."

"Of course," Genji responded quietly, hands coming together in his lap as his visor went dark.

Mercy left him at the back of the aircraft to meditate and joined the others at the front of the plane.


End file.
